


Grojband x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	Grojband x reader one shots

_“ Corey: They make their sad sounds,_  
and you see their frowns.  
When your bubble wants to rise  
they try to bring you down. Oh!  
All: Na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na na na na na!  
Corey: Though nothing’s here to stay.  
They say it always fades away.  
But if we’re the latest craze,  
I want to be everyone’s favorite flave.  
This bubble don’t pop!  
This party won’t sto-o-o-p!  
And if they want to come shut it down,  
they’d better call the cops.  
This bubble just don’t pop!  
All: Na na na na na na na na!  
Na na na na! ”  

You hit the stop button on your film camera.  
  
**“ And that’s a wrap.”** Corey breathed a sigh of relief, before walking up to you.  
  
**“ Hey (y/n), thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it.”**  
  
**“ It’s no problem, Corey. This will defiantly help you guys get more fans. The music could help a lot of people. Plus it beats just being on the sidelines and watching you guys play. You guys take a break and tell me when you want to continue.”** Corey opened his mouth to say something but Trina barged in and ran up to you.  
  
**“ (y/n)! Do you know where your brother is?”**  
  
**“ Um, I think he is at the park.”**  
  
**“ K, thanks!”** She sped off quickly as soon as you finish your sentence.  
  
**“ I always forget you two are related.”** He raised an eyebrow.  
  
**“ Why’s that?”**  
  
**“ Well, she’s** scary,mean **and cruel. But you’re…quirky, confident, and..Cute. I still find a hard time believing that you’re her brother..”**  
  
_’ Cute?‘_   _"_ **Wait, you think I’m cute?”**  
  
**“ Yeah, who wouldn’t? I'm surprised you’re not dating someone already.”** You turned away to hide your red face.  
  
  
**“ Why would I be dating someone?”**  
  
**“ You’re the leader of a band, you’re actually really nice and you’re popular. But those are just some of the qualities you have.”** You looked at your watch nervously.  **" Oh, would you look at the time? I gotta go. I'll record the rest later, bye!"** You ran out of the garage as quickly as you can. Your heart thumped against your chest rapidly.  _“_ **That was close.”**

You mumbled to yourself. You started to calmly walk to the park, but stopped in your tracks when you heard loud footsteps running toward you.You felt a hand wrap around your wrist. Your eyes locked on to Corey’s. He tried to stop but he crashed into you, your lips connected to his. But you both quickly pulled away, surprised.

 **“ Wow~...I-I mean sorry (y/n).”** He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 **“ Did you need me for something?”** You asked, avoiding his gaze.

**“ No, not really. I just need to ask you something.”**

**“ What is it?”** You locked eyes with him.

**“ I know we’re only 14, but will you be my girlfriend/boyfriend?”**

**“ Are you sure? What about Laney?”**

**“ What about her?”**

**“ She likes you, did you really not notice?”**

**“ I noticed, and at one point I liked her back. But then I met you...So what’s it gonna be?”** You looked at the ground at then into his eyes.

 **“ Ok, I'll be your boyfriend/girlfriend.”** You smiled at him. He fist pumped the air. 

 **“ Yes!”** He grabbed your face and squished your face slightly before kissing you. You removed his hands from your face, but you held them instead.

 **“ Why does everyone squish my face?”** You asked, irritated.

 **“ Because you’re so cute.”** He pressed a quick kiss to your nose, before dragging you somewhere.

**“ Where are we going?”**

**“ Don’t worry, I'm just walking you home, is that ok?”**

**“ Yeah, I just hope Laney won’t be too upset with me...”** Corey stopped in his tracks and stared into your eyes. You stopped as well. 

**“ Don’t worry about Laney, ok?  I want you, not her. Not anyone else..you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
